leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Old Man Shuckle
Old Man Shuckle (Japanese: ツボ老人 Old Man Tsubo) is a character of the day who appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow. He is a maker of Shuckle juice, owning many bottles of it. He makes use of the many wild in the area where he lives. He produces medicines from the Shuckle juice, one of which was used to cure 's indigestion when they first met. Old Man Shuckle promised to teach his recipes to if the group caught a for him but Brock eventually decided against using man-made products as a . However, Old Man Shuckle also plays up his actual renown: while Ash and Brock were amazed at the beams of light that appeared when he spoke about himself, easily noticed that the light was actually coming from a flashlight the man was holding behind his back. Pokémon , Spoopy (Japanese: ポチ Pochi), with the ability to check the scent of in order to see if the juice inside them is ready. It helped find the rare purple Shuckle with Old Man Shuckle and the gang. It detected the scent of the Shuckle and gave chase, but could not keep up. Spoopy then lifted up a rock, finding the purple Shuckle. Suddenly, appeared, grabbed the Shuckle, and ran away. They eventually found the trio. Spoopy used Vine Whip to take Shuckle back and the group then sent Team Rocket blasting off. Spoopy is incredibly fast and strong for its size, being able to easily lift heavy boulders while searching for the Shuckle. Spoopy's only known move is .}} Used that live in the area where he lives, for their ability to create a special juice that can be used as a medicine. Only wild Shuckle can produce quality juice, so instead of catching them, he simply takes them back to his laboratory, fills them with ingredients, and returns them to the wild for a year while the ingredients turn into juice. When drank the juice, the inside the juice made the Shuckle follow Team Rocket. None of Shuckle's moves are known.}} Befriended |type1=Bug |type2=Rock |img=Old Man Shuckle Shiny Shuckle.png |epnum=EP170 |epname=A Better Pill to Swallow |desc=Old Man Shuckle sought out this for its ability to create a special juice that was necessary for a special medicine to ensure Pokémon obedience. However, got a hold of the Shuckle and drank its juice pure, which had the effect of making all nearby Pokémon obsessed with them. Old Man Shuckle was able to cure this by throwing a powder at them that apparently acted as an antidote. None of Shuckle's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=田の中勇 Isamu Tanonaka |en=Jimmy Zoppi |cs=Jiří Prager |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Carlos Silveira |es_la=Carlos Íñigo |es_eu=Eduardo Moreno |pl=Jan Kulczycki}} Trivia * Old Man Shuckle's Japanese name, Old Man Tsubo, is a pun. It is derived from the "tsubo" in and , both of which are Pokémon that Old Man Shuckle owns. In other languages |bordercolor= |fi=Shuckle-vaari |fr=Bonhomme Caratroc |de=Old Man Pottrott |it=Vecchio degli Shuckle |pl=Dziadek Pleśniak |es_la=Ruco Shuckle }} Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Geheime Medizin#Old Man Pottrott fr:Bonhomme Caratroc it:Vecchio degli Shuckle